Royal Hours: Undocumented
by Queeneofhearts
Summary: With Waiyi's permission, here are the hard lemony tales in non-chronological order of Royal Hours. Strongly encourage to read Royal Hours before reading this fanfiction. Toph, a commoner, finds herself in an arranged marriage with the hot headed Crown Prince Zuko. Each wed for family duty, but they never knew they would fall for each other. CAUTION: Hard Lemon. Toko. PWP-ish. R/R.
**(A/N)** : This place is **seriously** lacking in Toko tarts for you sweet hearts.

So my wonderful cinnamon roll of a friend, _Waiyi_ (author of **Royal Hours** ), is all that is precious and good in the world, however, she's such a shy cinnamon roll that she's still building up her courage up to write her versions of M scenes in her fanfiction.

Being the wonderfully horrible person that I am, I'm trying to coax her to the dark side (we have cookies and tarts) by slowly exposing her to the dark side of fanfiction and/or tumblr.

Therefore, with her permission, she has let me take an open interpretation of steamy scenes of Royal Hours.  
 **Strongly recommend reading her story first before wandering on to this one.**

This fanfiction does not coincide with Royal hours chronologically but it will give lemony spin offs with possible scenarios loosely based off the drama "Princess Hours" and her writings. Enjoy!

* * *

They were suppose to be in their balcony seats watching the renown Ember Island Players' _Love Amongst the Dragons_. The play was a dedicated birthday gift for the nation's beloved Queen Ursa and the Royal family, however, two of the five members were not seated after the brief intermission. With princess Azula sitting in the back to text Ty Lee, and Prince Iroh and Queen Ursa being too engrossed in the play, the situation had left their security in silent panic. They lost sight of the Crown Prince and Crown Princess.

 ** _Somewhere in the theater_**

"S-sparky, Hur-Hurry...mmhh...up" Toph gasped out, kisses pressed down her neck as she gripped the edge of the marble alcove where payphones used to exist.

"We have two more hours..." Toph heard Zuko hum, a devious smile on his lips as he captured her lips into another searing kiss, one hand steadying her head while the other shifted up the layers of her skirt.

"Z-zuko!" Toph moaned, face flushing pink, face burying into his shoulder as she felt Zuko part her legs, nimble fingers tracing her labia through her lightly dampened underwear.

"Yes, Crown Princess" Zuko rasped, nipping at her neck as he teasingly shifted her undergarment to one side.

"You're w-wasting time" Toph huffed out as her hand wandered downward, lightly stroking the apparent tent of Zuko's pants, earning a stifled groan from the Crown prince's lips.

"Never knew you were so eager, Toph" Zuko whispered into her ear before pressing love bites down her neck and collarbone.

"I'm just finishing what you started today, Sparky" Toph murmured back, biting back a moan as she felt the top of her dress and strapless bra shifting down, the cold air hitting her exposed breasts before being encompassed by a pair of warm hands.

"You mean what you started this morning" Zuko said before laving his tongue over one breast while kneading the other.

"Mmmmhhhh...I d-don't know what you m-mean" Toph moaned out as she felt Zuko's hand skittered back under her skirt, ripping her underwear while alternating between her breasts.

"That little strip tease when you were changing…"Zuko rasped before lightly rolling her nipple between his teeth, earning him a whine.

"Wandering into my suite wearing lingerie to retrieve something…"Zuko murmured as he switched nipples, his finger pressing above her clitoris.

"Bullshit" Toph gritted, trying to adjust her hip upwards to change the position of his finger, frustration evident in her voice.

"Now, that's not nice" Zuko whispered, firmly rotating his finger above her clit, punctuating each word firmly before pressing his lips to hers.

"Mmmmhhhh" Toph moan muffled against his lips until she pulled her lips away and kicked at his ass, making Zuko grunt in annoyance.

"You're one to talk, _princess_ " Toph growled as her hands ripping his dress shirt, scattering buttons as she glided her hands up and down his torso, slowly tweaking his nipples.

"You were the one being the little pervert, weren't you now?" Toph whispered, grabbing the back of his neck, pressing kisses and bites down his neck as her other hand toyed with his zipper.

"Toph..." Zuko whispered, his hands settled onto her thighs.

"Shamelessly watching me undress from across the hall..." Toph breathed into Zuko's ear, unbuttoning his pants, sliding the zipper down ever so slowly as she nibbled on his ear.

"You're hot hands kneading my ass as I walked out…" Her hand rubbing his erection through his boxers; earning her a low hiss as she felt Zuko's hands start again, trying to reign back control.

"Y-you…"Toph gasped out as she felt two of his fingers entering her.  
"You...mmmhhh" pursing her lips as her hands dipped into his boxers, releasing his member from its confines. Hearing a hiss and a sigh escape Zuko's lips his ministration faltered a beat, his head steadying itself against the crook of her neck.

"...C-cornering me...onto t-this alcove...during...mmhh...intermission...AH FUCK" Toph moaned and panted as she shakily pressed on the tip of his penis before sliding her hand up and down his length, hearing a strained grunt and string of expletives escaped his lips. The bastard was thumbing her clit as he added a third finger into her.

With every pump of his fingers Toph felt her legs tremble, inner walls burn as every inch of lost control shifted to her highly anticipated undoing. And he was just using his fingers.

With the remaining amount of control she had, Toph gripped his hand and begrudgingly extracted his fingers from her pussy with a brief shudder; feeling his smoldering golden gaze on her, Toph pressed her forehead to his, touching nose to nose, she guided his hand to her mouth. Locking her eyes with his, Toph proceeded to envelope and gently suck his fingers clean of her love juices, hearing an involuntary moan escape Zuko's mouth, and felt him lightly pumping each finger between her full lips.

Once his digits were licked clean Toph shifted herself closer to the ledge of the alcove. Still locking eye contact, Toph hooked her legs around his hips to reel him closer and navigated his member closer to her core.

"So...what are you going to do now, my dirty prince" Toph muttered as she rubbed his length up and down the entrance of her slippery core. Both stifling a moan.

"You, my princess…only you" Zuko growled as he grasped her hip, and swiftly filled her with his length.

"Z-z-zuk-o" Toph sputtered, short pants escaping her mouth as she felt him gyrate inside of her pussy.

"Mmmmppphhhh...still so tight, princess" Zuko grunted softly, guiding her hands towards his shoulders as he shallowly thrusted into her.

"Toph, you feel fucking amazing" Zuko breathed, hands scrambling under her skirt to get a hold of her hips, as his mouth latched onto her breast.

"F-faster. H-harder. Deeper" Toph panted, clinging to Zuko for dear life as her lower abdomen burn and twist, his long and thick shaft piston in and out of her.

"Damn, Toph. Fuck. So good. So..." Zuko croaked, hips picking up the pace to find Toph alternating his thrusts with her own, her walls tightening with each thrust.

"Zuko. Zuko. I-I'm...mmhhhh...I'm c-coming, love. I'm c-coming...mmmhhhh" Toph muffled herself with Zuko's shoulder, biting him as she rode her climax.

"Ahhh….Toph. Fucking...mmhhh... love you…take it, honey, T-take it!" Zuko growled, her bite and tightening walls bringing him to his climax; filling her with his cum as her juices drench his member and thighs.

They continued thrust for a few minutes until Zuko dropped his head to rest on Toph's exposed chest, Toph slacken her legs, the sheen of sweat glazed their bodies as they panted to regulate their breathing.

"You're one of the best things that has happened to me…"Zuko muttered, hand caressing her thigh. Earning a gentle snort from Toph, hands preoccupied in combing through Zuko's hair.

"Of course I am, but honestly I think you could do without me. Spoiled palace brat. You would've found another person to warm your heart " Toph replied softly, giving a brief peck on his head, and continued to stroke his hair,

"No. Nothing can replace you. Despite being a family of firebenders, the palace would be too cold and unforgiving without you, Toph. My life would be boring without you…" Zuko said before pressing light kisses in between her breasts, smiling as he heard her giggle, one of the little privileges between them.

"Sweet words won't work with me, Sparky. I expected that we'd resent each other in this marriage, but we grew to be infatuated with one another..."

"Funny how life works, right princess?" Zuko muttered once more before lifting himself off of his wife.

"Yeah,,,mmmhhhh" Toph moaned out involuntarily as Zuko extracted himself from her insides and buttoned up his pants.  
"Dammit Zuko. Warn me next time!" Toph hissed as Zuko walked away chuckling, but came back shortly with paper towels wet with warm water, and began wiping her folds.

"I ruined your underwear; can't have you dripping our love juices everywhere…"Zuko muttered, grinning at Toph's blushing face.

After helping each other look presentable again Toph and Zuko strolled back towards the auditorium entrance towards their seats to find their security guards running up to them, thanking them for being unharmed, handled an extra dress shirt to Zuko, and escorted them to the reception hall.

 ** _Reception hall_**

Exterior ever so regal and poised, Queen Ursa's inner self was frantically scanning through the crowd in hopes to find her son and daughter-in-law. _Please let nothing bad happen._  
A few moments later, she found herself letting out a sigh of relief.

"Crown Prince, Crown Princess, you had me worried. Where were you two?" Queen Ursa whispered, her head turned away from the press they were facing.

"We fancied a stroll, mother. Nothing to worry about" Zuko said calmly between his brilliant smile.

After finishing other activities set for the evening the family finally retired back to their palaces for the evening.

While they both prepared for bed, Queen Ursa came for a last minute audience.

Sitting side by side on the loveseat the couple faced a flustered Queen Ursa sitting across from them in an arm chair with a single folder placed on their coffee table.

"Mother, what's going…"

"Zuko. Toph. I...um...I...understand that you two love each other very much, but...but please use some discretion next time. We were fortunate that our security found this reporter before these pictures had a chance to be in the public eye." Queen Ursa said, evidently trying to remain composed. "Good night you two. Rest well. Let us hope that this does not happen again." Queen Ursa said before speed walking out of their estate.

As Queen Ursa left, Toph picked up and opened to look at the contents of the folder. Her face heated up rather quickly.

"What is mother sayi-"

"Zuko...l-look here" Toph said rifling through the photos of her and Zuko in one section had looked like a moving picture if flipped fast enough.

"Fuck" Zuko swore under his breath, blushing and staring at the pictures before them.

After a brief moment of silence Toph finally spoke.

"Let's be easy on our security tomorrow. Agreed?"

"No need. They've already signed legal confidentiality...on second thought...agreed"

* * *

 **(A/N):** So what do you think? Should I make more?  
Don't be shy. Review and/or favorite.  
I'll be delighted to hear from you.  
If you have any ideas I am open to suggestions.


End file.
